Death of a Blacksmith
by catgirlutah
Summary: Will Turner has lived the past thirty-two years of his life as nothing more than a blacksmith. He refused to follow Jack after the movie, and is now living with the results of that and other decisions.
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not have permission to be writing this. Sorry. Please don't sue me for using trademarked characters/the basic story of Miller's play.... 

AN (12/9): We finished "Death of a Salesman" today in English...and I kept thinking the same thing over and over as I went to my next class...it was a very good idea for a fanfic. So, here I am, writing this story. It was originally going to be about Jack...but I decided it would make more sense this way.

(12/10): I have now officially been putting my writings online for a year now...wow...I can't believe that it has been that long. I hope that you enjoy this new venture of mine...if not, well, don't read it. But I assure you it will get better as time goes on...

**Death of a Blacksmith: Chapter One**

William Turner the second stared at his hands numbly as he walked forward. They were shaking, almost convulsively with each second that slowly faded into oblivion. What was his problem? There was a small burn on his left thumb, and the nail looked like it had been smashed, for there was a nasty dark bruise underneath hinting that he would lose the fingernail completely. Each time he blinked, the same horrible scene played through his mind. It'd just been moments ago that he'd been working on that dreadfully ornate sword Commodore Wibble had ordered...it seemed like ages ago.

He blindly wandered his way back to the small home he'd finally been able to find in Port Royal. Governor Swann had disowned Elizabeth, when Will had married her, so they'd been forced to find an abode (for Elizabeth had flat out refused to live above the barn that Will had been living in since arriving in Port Royal) within their budget. It isn't easy, buying a house with the amount of money an apprentice blacksmith makes, but they'd somehow managed to do it.

Upon reaching the house, Will tiredly opened the door and set his hat down on a side table peacefully perched on the cheap wood floors next to the peeling white door. That door really bothered him...it seemed to need to be repainted every time he turned around. Frowning at the door as he quietly shut it, still lost in his mind, Will started muttering several rather choice phrases to himself as he wandered his way into the parlor and sat down on what he now realized was a threadbare red sofa.

"Will...is that you?" A feminine voice called from somewhere upstairs. She was probably in their bedroom...or maybe the boys' bedroom, tidying up. It definitely sounded worried.

"Yes," Will replied, just loud enough to be heard as he took his shoes off and put his rather dirty stockings up on the coffee table Elizabeth had received as a wedding present from one of the maids that had liked her...Estrella or something similar. Will wasn't entirely sure what her name was, though Elizabeth mentioned her frequently in the past.

"Why are you back so early?" was the response as Will looked up at the ceiling and heard his wife heading towards the rickety staircase. He could hear as she grasped the railing to help herself down. Elizabeth wasn't the petite woman she once had been...nor was she quite as graceful as the swan she'd been as a young woman. Will seemed to remember that particular carefree young woman whenever he mentioned something about their only real adventure in the Caribbean. Of course, he tried not to mention it...it was too painful.

"I...the funny thing is...well, I'm not really sure, but I couldn't stay in there any longer," Will responded as he smiled ever so slightly at Elizabeth as she reached the last step and walked towards the parlor. Of course, she couldn't see him through the thin walls...but he could almost see her again, the first day they'd moved into this house...things had been so warm and full of hope back then. Now Will realized what a dump he'd let his cultured wife live in for the past twenty years.

"Why not, Will?" Elizabeth asked softly as she stepped into the parlor, running her hand sub-consciously over her distressed and slightly graying hair above her ears...she could've sworn one was out of place. Of course, she always seemed to reflexively do that around Will these days. She could tell that something was dreadfully wrong with him, but had no idea how to help him.

"I really don't know," Will replied with a sigh and a frown. "Why do you always do that?" It bothered him, seeing her so concerned with her hair. Didn't she realize that not everything could be perfect?

"Habit, I suppose," Elizabeth soothed as she sat next to him on the sofa. "What happened?" she questioned softly, rubbing at his left shoulder. It usually calmed him down. It didn't seem to be working this time, for he turned to look at her with that look of intense weariness.

"I was working on the order for Commodore Wibble...like Mister Brown wanted me to...and I was doing a wonderful job. A spectacular job..it was balancing just right...had perfect lines." Will trailed off for a moment, his eyes lost in the memory of just a few moments ago.

"I'm sure it is a wonderful sword, Will," Elizabeth hastily replied, smiling and lightly kissing his cheek. "But why did the sword turning out well mean that you had to come home?" He liked to get lost in his memories. Elizabeth hated it, for it was happening more and more frequently as the weeks ended. Will always seemed to be at his worst when Edmund happened to be at home. Edmund was their oldest son who had left the Turner household as soon as he could and rarely came home after venturing out into the world to seek his fortune.

"I...blast it all, Elizabeth! I can't believe...I was working on the sword, minding my own business, when I heard something...someone...in the smithy! It surprised me so bloody much that I nearly dropped the heated metal on my foot, I hit myself with the hammer...and I was staring at the blade for a long time...and suddenly I realized...I've been stuck in the same job for the past thirty-two years of my life, Elizabeth! And I can't...well, it was a very good sword." Will sighed softly, and Elizabeth got the distinct impression that he hadn't meant to tell her half of that.

"I'm sure it was good...you are the best blacksmith in all of Jamaica, after all," Elizabeth said encouragingly, wincing sympathetically as she noticed the bruise and burn on his thumb. "I'll bandage that up for you, dear," she announced suddenly, standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "Don't worry...I'm sure that Mister Brown will understand." She smiled encouragingly at him one last time before turning her attention to the very vital task of retrieving a spare bit of cloth to wrap around his wound. Of course, Elizabeth was just distracting herself, so that she didn't have to deal with the fact that Will possibly could've killed himself, losing concentration while working on a hot sword. The cherry blade could've singed him enough to kill him...

Will smiled thankfully back at Elizabeth's backside and watched her as she strode out of the room, her light green skirt swaying with each delicate step she took. It was amazing that she still remembered most of the techniques she'd been taught as a girl. Funny...she had a very similar dress years and years ago...in fact, it was probably the same one.

_"Watch this, dad!" Dalen said proudly as he started swinging at imaginary targets with the crudely constructed sword Edmund had given him after Will brought home a dull practice sword for Edmund one day. "I think I'm ready for lessons!"_

_Will laughed lightly and looked at the Dalen's rather sloppy method for a moment. His youngest son couldn't hold a candle to Edmund. No one could. "Maybe in a few years, Dalen," Will said with the air of a parent who didn't plan on ever really giving their child what they wanted. Dalen didn't need to know how to fight._

_"Hey, dad! Watch this!" Edmund was standing up on the balcony of their small home with two floors. As Will turned his head, Edmund sprit ely jumped off the balcony and pulled out his sword, looking almost like a gymnast from ancient Greece as he started fighting with his younger brother._

_"Will!" Elizabeth called out from the kitchen window. She'd seen the whole thing. "Aren't you going to tell Edmund how dangerous that is?" Her face was lined with slight worry as she stared at her husband, her hand smoothing out the light green dress he'd bought her just last week. She looked incredibly lovely right now...how could Will not reprimand the headstrong child for her?_

_Will frowned slightly as he glanced at his sons and held up his hand. They both instantly stopped fighting. "Edmund...that was a very stupid thing to do, son," he said sharply until he heard Elizabeth turn away from the window to continue working on dinner once more. "But it was rather amazing...I don't think I've seen anyone do that sort of move before! You'll definitely be able to best any threat in the Caribbean."_

_Edmund beamed and soaked up the praise almost like a puppy soaks up meaningless words of endearment. "I hope so, dad," he said as Dalen both glared and idolized Edmund near his side. Once that brief moment of tenderness passed, Edmund and Dalen started fighting again._

_It really was an unfair fight, for Dalen was directly facing the setting sun and had only a wooden sword. In a few minutes, Edmund had snapped the sword in two and nearly cut Dalen's cheek. It was only then that Will stopped the fight...Edmund needed all the practice he could get. He'd be big, one day. Not like Will...he wouldn't be stuck in a bloody blacksmith. He'd make it to Admiral. Imagine that...Admiral Edmund Turner. It had quite a ring to it._

_**Will smiled as he put his simple gold wedding ring back on as Lottie laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.**_

**_"Oh, Will...you just make me laugh...you kill me with your little jokes." Lottie laughed again, her red hair falling into pleased ringlets as she let her hair out of the bun it had been in, to keep it from tangling. "I don't know what I'd do without your visits." She smiled and squealed as he suddenly picked her up and placed her on his knee._**

_Will blinked quickly as he watched Dalen slap his knee at some rather off-beat joke his brilliant son Edmund had come up with. He laughed as well. "That's definitely a keeper, Edmund. Where do you come up with all these jokes?"_

_"I hear a few of 'em, near the fort," Edmund announced proudly, smiling at Will. "Mulroy enjoys letting me stand guard with him."_

_"As he should...you're a fine young boy, Edmund. And you'll make a fine military man, someday. The best. Maybe even in charge of all the troops, in London." Will smiled proudly. "Just make sure you pay really close attention to what they do."_

_"I will, dad. Don't worry. They really like me, up at the fort. Mulroy said someday he'd let me watch the prison at night." Edmund smiled again as Will nodded his approval. It was clear he idolized his father..._

Will flinched slightly as the cotton bandage pulled at the sore skin around the burn. "Ouch!" he said loudly, glaring at Elizabeth with utmost disgust for a few moments.

She merely rolled her eyes at him and chided gently, "You need this to be bandaged, Will. You don't want an infection or gangrene, do you?" She smiled slightly, a worried look in her eyes mixing with one of pity. He'd just been somewhere else...how she wished she could go along with him and see what bothered him so much.

"Of course not," Will replied sadly, calming himself down. He hated it when she looked at him like that...like he'd hit her or something. He'd treated her like a queen, for goodness sake! And she had the gall to look at him like he was nothing. "Don't look at me like that, Elizabeth!" he yelled, pulling his hand away from her gentle and worn hands to hit it down hard across his leg. "Don't look at me like everyone else does! I can't stand it...I can't stand it! I know that everyone in town talks about my work behind my back...they can't respect a man like me. No, they can't respect a man like me because I happened to once know a bloody pirate! Jack ruined my life! He ruined my credibility...now no one knows that I still make swords, Elizabeth...no one knows!" He sighed deeply and put his hand lamely up again. "Do we have any cheese?"

Elizabeth blinked a few times, but made no comment. He needed rest...and lots of it. But she didn't want to be the one to tell him that he needed it. He'd always been so fiercely independent. "Yes. I picked up some cheese at the market today."

"What type of cheese is it?" he asked softly as she finished wrapping the bandage around his hand. It was vaguely reminiscent of the first time he'd come close to telling her of his hidden affections....

"I'm not sure...probably cheshire." Elizabeth shrugged lightly, smiling slightly at the now wrapped finger. That looked much better. If only he could realize how much he was worrying her...

"Cheshire?" Will asked incredulously, standing. "Why do you spend money on such frivolities! My goodness, Elizabeth! Figue would've worked just fine!" Will was very agitated...he usually never came this close to swearing.

"I don't really like cheese from goat milk," Elizabeth replied, staring down at her hands. She never seemed to be able to do anything right anymore.

"Oh." That seemed to placate Will, so he sat back down. "Do we have bread? Cheese is never good just plain...it needs to be accompanied by some sort of bread."

"Yes, we have bread," Elizabeth replied, slowly looking up at his face again. He seemed to be calm again...why did Edmund have to torment his father so, by coming and going like some sort of north wind? "It's in the cupboard, next to the cheese. Why don't you go and fix yourself a snack? Dinner won't be ready for a few more hours."

"I think I'll go and have some cheese and bread, Elizabeth," Will announced as he stood up. "It should calm me down a bit. I've never been so scared in my life." He started walking towards the doorway leading to the hallway, muttering something about swords.


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...or the right to be using this story-line. 

AN (12/11): Well, I guess I really put my first story up a year ago today...silly me, not being able to read. Anyway, the reviews thus far have been very heartening indeed. Thanks!

(12/13): To clear up some misconceptions I noticed...there were two distinct flash backs in the last chapter. Lottie...well, you'll learn more about her. In the play, Willy (who is now Will, oddly enough) has flashbacks inside of flashbacks...it can be a bit confusing, hence the boldness and italicisedness...if that's even a word...  
And I've finally got myself some cheese...I've been wanting it ever since I typed up that last chapter...sad, really. Ah well, now I've got cheese, and I'm listening to Pirates of the Caribbean music...and putting off studying for Academic Decathlon.

**Death of a Blacksmith: Chapter Two**

"Doesn't he realize that mom can hear him?" Edmund asked disgustedly as he stared at his younger brother across the room. He could hear Will downstairs, muttering something about moldy cheese now. It was starting to get dark in Port Royal... Will usually wasn't home this early.

"I dunno," Dalen replied with a slight shrug, frowning at his brother. "Come on, Edmund...Dad's just a little tired."

"Not only mom...but the neighbors as well." Edmund sighed heavily and shook his head. "Something needs t' be done about him...honest, I shouldn't bother coming home any more. Never seems to help."

"Well..dad does get rather excited, whenever we get a letter from you when you talk about coming home...but as each day goes by, he just gets into a more sour mood. Almost like he doesn't really want to see you." Dalen laughed slightly. "Of course that isn't really what it is. He loves ya, Edmund. I bet he's just tired of being a blacksmith."

"Oh, I know he is," Edmund replied, almost thoughtfully. "Has been ever since I was kicked outta the Academy. Not that I can blame him...I let him down, Dalen."

"Aww...you din' really let him down, Edmund...he was still proud of you." Dalen smiled, almost eager to cheer up his older brother. Of course, Dalen had always idolized his elder brother...with all his skills and natural skill with women...

"I let him down," Edmund said softly, as though contemplating his whole life in just one moment. "Well...I can't change tha', can I?" He sighed, glancing towards Dalen with a look in his chocolate brown eyes that bordered on contempt for a moment. "What have you been up to?"

* * *

"Cheese...why in the world did she get cheshire, anyway? What does she think I'm made of, money? Goodness...she should know better than that." Will frowned slightly as he cut the bluish cheese in front of him and placed it on the table next to the bread he'd already gotten out. "I hate this stuff...too rich for my blood. Blood of a pirate, you know." 

_"Of course I know tha', mate," a very familiar voice said as Will looked around and spotted none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. "I was the one tha' tole ye."_

_"Oh, I know that you were the one that told me," Will replied, smiling at the older, more experienced man. One thing could be said about Jack Sparrow...he always seemed confident. "What are you doing in Port Royal, though? You'll get caught."_

_"Mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow...don' ye worry yer li'le stick o' a head abou' me." Jack chuckled faintly, his dark eyes flashing with amusement and slight worry. "Ye been thinkin' abou' tha' offer?"_

"Of course I have," Will said softly, staring at someone who wasn't even there. In his eyes, however, he could see the infamous captain as plainly as ever.

"Will?" a man looking very similar to Elizabeth called out as he stepped inside the house, a look of concern in his light blue eyes. He was about the same height as Will, though he carried himself much more regally, due to his upbringing. He was a young man...only about Edmund's age.

Will frowned slightly and said, "Excuse me," to the nonexistent captain standing to his left. Jack's figure bowed his head slightly, staring out the window for a moment, as he'd done all those years ago. "What is it, Darwin?" he asked with a supreme frown.

"Just wanted to see if you'd like to play some cards," Darwin replied easily, sitting down in the chair next to the distressed dining table and staring at Will for a moment. "Who were you talking to?" Governor Weatherby Swann had remarried after disowning Elizabeth, though he didn't want to "make a mockery of his first wife" by remarrying. Most suspected that their venerated governor had different tendencies...but he had gotten married again. Darwin was the result...but his mother had tragically died a few days after he'd been born. No one could really explain why...

"No one, I was talking to no one," Will responded sourly. "It isn't any of your business anyway." He frowned and glared at Darwin for a moment.

_"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, mate...yer father would be proud t' see ye come along," Jack chided gently, staring at Will with that intense probing stare he'd mastered years ago._

"Do you want me to deal or not?" Darwin asked exasperatedly as Will stared off into space again. "I don't have all night, you know." No one really knew why Darwin even bothered trying to help the mentally shaky Will...perhaps he felt he owed it to his sister, who'd almost raised him, once Weatherby had softened a bit when Edmund and Dalen had come into the world.

"Deal," Will replied, sighing. Why was Jack back again now, of all the times he could come back? "Well, hurry up! I don't want t' turn in'o dust before you get the bloody cards dealt."

"Do you want to play cards or not?" Darwin asked, a touch of warning to his voice. He took a lot of abuse from Will...but he'd had a very long day today. It had been one boring meeting after another...and here he was, trying to keep the ailing Will company.

"Of course I do," Will replied, looking slightly repentant. "Just deal." He stood up and walked over to the counters, moving a heavy marble rolling pin forward and grabbing the little sack behind it. Once that was accomplished, Will meandered his way to his chair, staring off towards the left for a moment.

_"Will, I really 'aven't got all day...I need t' pick up some supplies. Ye be'er give me an answer, when I swing by the house again." Jack sounded almost perturbed at Will's slowness._

By the time Will got into his seat again, Darwin had dealt the cards. This was almost a nightly ritual...they'd play a game of cards, so that Will wouldn't go off wandering...

* * *

Dalen either didn't notice or chose to ignore that look his brother had given him. "Not much...I've been promoted t' Ensign." He smiled proudly, revealing a chipped tooth that Edmund had accidentally broken several years earlier in the smithy... Edmund still felt bad about that. Will had been able to repair it, of course, but it was an ugly steel, rather than gold, cap. It'd been a really tight year... 

"Well, that's good t' hear," Edmund replied, sitting down on his old bed. A sudden wave of nostalgia swept over him. He brushed most of it aside...now wasn't the time to be thinking about the time he'd convinced Dalen he was actually of noble birth and had bossed him around for that entire week... Elizabeth had been very mad when Dalen had started doing Edmund's chores, like making the bed. "But does being in the Military really make you happy? You used t' always say that you wanted t' be a blacksmith, like dad."

"It's a job, isn't it?" Dalen countered softly, shaking his head. "Besides...you can't get anything accomplished as a blacksmith...no one appreciates you. No one respects you. I've got t' be in the military...dad thinks I can make it all the way to Captain by the time I'm your age."

* * *

"Ah ha! Take tha' you cockroach!" Will said triumphantly as he swept the small pile of money from the middle of the table into his waiting hands. He smiled at Darwin for a few moments. It had never crossed his mind that perhaps Darwin lost on purpose... 

"So you did," Darwin remarked with a slightly mischievous smile. "I'd like to try and win it back...but I really must be going." He stood and put his hand on Will's shoulder for a moment before gathering the cards. Thankfully Will had stopped talking to whatever person he had been seeing during the course of their game. "Sleep well."

"I will," Will replied, still happily counting the money. "You've made me a happy man, Darwin. I can always sleep better when I'm happy."

"Good," Darwin replied with a slight chuckle. Perhaps giving Will help was just some way for him to feel charitable...he wasn't entirely sure. "See you tomorrow...same time. Unless something comes up."

"Sure, sure, you miserable loser you. I'd like to steal some more of your "hard" earned money." Will frowned slightly, and looked up to further harass his brother-in-law, but Darwin had wisely left the house before that could happen.

_"I'm tellin' ye, Will, you could make a fortune off o' this 'ere treasure map," Jack insisted, staring at Will for a moment. "There's a load o' money tha' the Spanish 'ave lost...due t' Blackbeard." The famous pirate's name was spoken with almost a mocking sort of reverence._

_"Well..." Will looked towards his old friend again, amazed at how young Jack still looked. His hair had a few strands of gray, to be sure, but his face had hardly any wrinkles. His eyes still twinkled mischievously behind that line of kohl he still wore._

_Whatever Will had been about to say was cut off as Edmund, Dalen, and Darwin appeared. Edmund was busy trying to knock his younger brother over with a stick as Darwin watched like a fan. Darwin idolized his eldest nephew...for good reason. Edmund was very handsome, and very talented. He'd inherited Will's height and chocolate eyes and Elizabeth's chin and hair. The manual labor Will put them to helped a lot, in fleshing out their bodies. "Hey, dad!" Edmund said cheerfully, completely astounded to see his father home this early. It was still day time, and Will never came home before the sun set._

_"Hey, boys!" Will said proudly, motioning them over to where he and Jack were standing on the front porch of Will's home. It was a cheerful day...the sun was shining above with only a few puffs of clouds whipping their way past. It was almost as though the world could sense that a very important meeting was to take place today. "I'd like you to meet your uncle Jack."_

_Both boys came running forward, abruptly stopping near Will's sides and surveying the curiously-dressed pirate. Jack observed both of them as well, though he seemed almost disgusted. Dalen looked almost exactly like Will. Honestly, something was wrong with that Turner blood. "Hello," Edmund proclaimed boldly, holding his hand out to Jack._

_Jack stared at the hand for a moment, wondering if he really wanted to touch something so vile. But Will was watching closely, and he desperately needed Will's help with this venture. "Well, 'ello. I'm assumin' tha' your Edmund." He smiled quickly, though it was rather insincere as he put his hand extravagantly out and shook the lad's. "An' you mus' be Dalen," he commented as he pivoted slightly on his foot after letting go of Edmund's hand. The lad did have a firm grip..._

_"Aye, he's Dalen," Will supplied as his youngest son stared in absolute awe of the pirate. Even Edmund seemed rather surprised by their visitor, for he was staring between his hand and Jack's hand. Apparently he didn't realize that pirates (or anyone at sea, for that matter) wore rawhide to protect their palms from rope burns..._

_"Well..pleasure t' meet both of ye," Jack replied, bowing slightly. He glanced at Will with faint annoyance visible in his eyes, however. "Would it be too much for me t' ask for some privacy? As much as I appreciate your sons, Will, I don' particularly wan' them t' hear wha' I have to say."_

* * *

Edmund shook his head slightly, but refrained from making a comment. Dalen was a terrible sailor...he had no sea legs at all. It really was a pity, that he was so obsessed with becoming an officer, for he was almost as skilled as Will with sword-making. 

The two were in silence for a few moments as Dalen sat down on his bed. "Do you like your work, then?" Dalen asked softly as his hand traced the contours of a yellow pillow Elizabeth had sewn for him when he'd been a small lad. Amazing the sort of things mothers will hold onto...

"Aye, I do," Edmund replied, pulling out of his memories and frowning at the door as he heard Will yell about something. "I like bein' at sea...there's no worries. An' I like not being a part of the Navy...I'm expected t' pull me load, but I don't have to worry about their strictness."

"Ah...well, working under a fine merchant sailor would be fun," Dalen replied softly, staring at his worn hands. They were much too tan for the Navy's liking...he'd seen too much sun as a lad.

Edmund nodded and smirked slightly...yeah, he was in a respectable man's crew. Whatever comment he'd been about to make was broken off as he heard Will below, however.

"Well, you heard Jack, boys! Go upstairs to your room...I believe your mother needs some help with the wash, anyway. What sort of boys are you, if you can't help your mother?" Will was now standing, the money he'd won from Darwin completely forgotten as he yelled exuberantly at his sons.

* * *

**OpraNoodlemantra**: I like this version better too...though, I'm not entirely sticking to the story any longer. I can't remember the specifics of what happened...but as long as I'm close, eh? Thanks so much for leaving a review! It means a lot to me, honest, it does. And I hope you enjoyed this rather confusing addition...  
**Eccentric Banshee**: It is a very depressing play...unless you've got Seth Bracken playing Willy...it was very good, but the whole class was often laughing, instead of all depressed like. I've killed of Jack before...of course, it was only on Neopets, and it was only because he'd been cursed...he was still alive. I should, eh? I'll get around to it eventually...anyway, thanks for the review! It really means a lot to me, when I see your reviews.  
Yes, the whole Lottie thing is an affair...  
**Jack**: Well, the play is all sad and depressing. Tis why I rated it a Tragedy/General. It'll just get worse, trust me. The Lottie part...well, that was a flashback inside a flashback. Lottie...well, Will is having an affair with her.  
**meggumscat**: Aye, Will is losing it...and he can't blame Barbossa and Cotton's evil parrot for it, either. Poor Will...  
Thanks for leaving me a review, Megan! I lurve it when I get reviews from you...and I can't help but think you're a bit biased towards Dalen...  
**Jack's-Island-Angel**: I'm glad you like it, Kess. Thanks for leaving a review!  
**sunkist3208**: Tis an odd little phrase that I like. -grins- And yesh, this was the top secret plan. I've got another one brewing inside my head... which I'll get started on, as soon as I finish TEEATOM. Which will be soon...sadly. This one, however, is easier to write...anyway, Will's rather old...and worn...kinda like butter stretched over too much bread. He'll eventually snap. Hence the title.  
Thanks for the miniature spiderman and cheese! -bounces-  
**CrazyPirateGir**l: Well, that is all going to be explained...both Dalen and Edmund are obviously at home... Thanks for the compliment!  
**Alteng**: Well, this shall be a surprise for you, then! Well, not exactly...anyway...  
It isn't the Mr. Brown you're thinking of...you and your ability to catch things that most people don't...anyway, this Mr. Brown is that Mr. Brown's son. Dalen is a cool name...it means something like magical blacksmith or something...Edmund means protector, like Will...and Darwin is something about being a friend...I have all sorts of little hints, in the names...of all my stories. Like Meagan...her name means White Pearl. Anyway, thanks for the constant support and helpful reviews! Since you were the first to leave a review, you get a handful of cheese and a Mickey Mouse plushie dressed up as a pirate that I got for my birthday... 


End file.
